


our story

by Kami_Nader



Series: iKON: their love story [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fem Goo Junhoe, Fem Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby Break Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: Джинхван боится шумного Сеула. Ещё больше она боится потерять Чжунэ.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Series: iKON: their love story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828897





	our story

Джинхван боится будущего. Слишком глобальные перемены в жизни одной маленькой Хванни. Школьные годы подошли к концу, впереди самостоятельная жизнь без родителей, учёба в университете, жизнь в большом городе. Джинхван даже дышать боится, когда думает о переезде в Сеул.

Во всём виновата Ку Чжунэ, не иначе. Если бы эта длинноногая красотка не появилась в её жизни, Ким Джинхван никогда и не подумала бы о переезде. Осталась бы работать в местной библиотеке или администрации. И горя не знала бы. Никаких переживаний о большом городе и новой жизни. Но с другой стороны Хванни не хочет отказываться от Чжунэ. Старшая убеждает себя, что та стоит всех усилий и препятствий.

На выпускном, получая аттестат, Джинхван плачет абсолютно искренне. И те, кто собираются покидать дом, прекрасно понимают её. Два выпускных класса стоят в ряд, поют прощальную песню. И вопреки ожиданиям всех, под конец песни Дживон отворачивается к стенке и все видят его дрожащие плечи. Ханбин стоит в другом конце шеренги, нервно кусает губы, но не двигается с места. Кто-то из девочек гладит плачущего Дживона по голове и плечам. Чжунэ приобнимает плачущую Джинхван и смотрит через ползала на Ханбина, который с абсолютно непроницаемым выражением лица смотрит в пустоту перед собой. И даже городская стерва Чжунэ испытывает укол жалости в самое сердце. Потому что у неё есть Джинхван, которая уезжает с ней. А у Ханбина Дживон, который остаётся. Выпускной продолжается вечером в школьной столовой, с конкурсами, танцами и признаниями. И заканчивается он на рассвете, когда все сидят на мосту, по которому проходили все по пути в школу. Выпускники смотрят на восходящее солнце, обнимаются и поют песни. Расходятся все с печалью, затаившейся в уголках губ. И с надеждой на новое светлое будущее, уверенно сияющее в глазах.

***

— Я не поеду, — растерянно заявляет Джинхван, сидя на кровати Чжунэ. Младшая только вздыхает и закидывает в чемодан сложенные джинсы. За последнюю неделю Джинхван уже раз сто успела передумать, собрать и разобрать чемоданы и потрепать своей девушке и родителям нервы. Чжунэ просто не реагирует почти. Билеты на поезд уже куплены и ехать уже послезавтра. Джинхван просто пугает Сеул, и младшая не знает, как объяснить ей, что там всё будет не хуже, а даже, наверное, лучше.  
— Ты меня такими заявлениями больше не напугаешь, — фыркает Чжунэ, продолжая укладывать вещи, — я прекрасно знаю, что твой чемодан уже собран.

Хванни протяжно и расстроенно стонет и откидывается на подушки. До отъезда всего ничего и она всё ещё не верит, что чуть больше чем через сутки — её жизнь совершенно изменится. Не будет знакомых лиц вокруг, не будет ужинов в кругу семьи. Лишь она вдвоём с Ку Чжунэ посреди огромного людного Сеула. Джинхван даже пару раз снились кошмары, как она стоит в огромной безликой толпе посреди мегаполиса (наверняка Сеула) и не знает куда идти. И у людей в толпе совсем нет лиц. В ту ночь Хванни проснулась в холодном поту, абсолютно убеждённая, что всё же никуда не поедет. Но стоило ей утром увидеть Ку Чжунэ, как в сердце защемило, потому что ну как она без этой городской красотки с ногами от ушей. Джинхван плакать хочется от осознания, что Чжунэ крепко держит в своих наманикюренных холёных пальчиках её сердце. Джинхван знает, что не может не поехать, и иногда просто ненавидит подругу за это.

Чжунэ закрывает чемодан и падает на кровать рядом со старшей девушкой. Хванни смотрит в потолок и у неё мурашки бегают по спине, настолько физически ощущается пристальный взгляд младшей. На Джинхван летние шортики и футболка, и она чувствует, как пальцы Чжунэ нежно проводят по её бедру, и место прикосновения покрывается гусиной кожей. Хванни зажмуривает глаза, потому что смотреть на подругу в такие моменты страшно, у той не глаза, а тёмные коньячные омуты, в которых утонуть на раз-два, и не выплывешь. Чжунэ притягивает к себе свою хрупкую девушку и целует в родинку под глазом, одной рукой забираясь под чужую футболку. Джинхван не может унять дрожь, прикосновения младшей бросают то в жар, то в холод, и хочется провалиться от стыда, когда Хванни слышит свой собственный шумный судорожный вдох, ибо Чжунэ горячо дышит ей в шею и слегка прикусывает мочку уха. Где-то на первом этаже громко хлопает дверь и старшая резко подскакивает на кровати, что-то тараторя о том, что ещё не все вещи к отъезду собрала и вообще её родители дома ждут. Когда Джинхван выскакивает из комнаты, Чжунэ раздражённо пихает локтём подушку. Они встречаются уже больше полугода, и младшая счастлива целовать Хванни и обнимать до хруста костей. Но этого становится мало. И Джинхван должна понимать, что в Сеуле они будут жить вместе и долго бегать от Чжунэ она не сможет. Младшая вздыхает и выходит и комнаты, потому что слышит, как её мама задержала Джинхван внизу и расспрашивает об их планах на Сеул.

***

Джинхван стоически терпит вплоть до того момента, когда они с Чжунэ садятся в поезд. Ещё на перроне девушка чувствует, как сердце болезненно сжимается, а в глазах щиплет. Но Хванни улыбается родителям, шутит и смеётся. Говорит, что там, в большом городе, наверняка станет кем-то очень крутым и важным. Чжунэ всё время держит её за руку. Возможно это и является ключевым спасательным кругом для девушки. Благодаря тому, что Чжунэ рядом, Джинхван оставляет родителям свой счастливый и улыбающийся образ. До последней секунды, пока машет им из автобуса. Но как только девушка слышит гул мотора и видит, как всё за окном приходит в движение, горячие слёзы тут же бегут по миленькому личику, скривившемуся в рыданиях. Чжунэ приобнимает старшую за плечи и неловко молчит. Она знает, что ей не понять свою девушку, поэтому просто прижимает Хванни к себе. Чжунэ хочет верить, что спустя несколько часов Джинхван забудет обо всём. Потому что Сеул — будет совершенно другой новой жизнью.

Хванни испуганно цепляется за рукав младшей на огромном Сеульском вокзале. Слишком много людей, звуков и запахов для Джинхван, выросшей в слишком маленьком городе. Чжунэ улыбается ласково, переплетая их пальцы, и кивает старшей. У Ку Чжунэ улыбка шальная и какая-то до безобразия счастливая. Девушка уверенно шагает сквозь толпу, крепко держа Хванни за руку. В глазах у младшей девушки словно поселились лучики солнца. Она оглядывается и, кажется, впитывает всё, что видит и слышит вокруг. Джинхван думает, что никогда ещё Чжунэ не выглядела так — стоя посреди площади, в шумном потоке людей, тыкая аккуратными пальчиками в смартфон, Ку Чжунэ ещё никогда не выглядела настолько в своей стихии. И настолько чужой и далёкой. Джинхван мотает головой и прячет эти мысли далеко-далеко, в надежде никогда не вернутся к ним.

— Сейчас нас заберут и довезут до нашей квартиры! — радостно сообщает Чжунэ, убирая телефон в карман. Джинхван удивлённо вскидывает брови — ей казалось, что они должны были добираться до дома на метро. Верно расценив взгляд подруги, Чжунэ пожимает плечами.  
— С чемоданами и сумками нам было бы тяжело в метро, — Чжунэ даже привстаёт на цыпочки, чтобы высмотреть кого-то в толпе, — поэтому я попросила друга нас подбросить.  
— А почему тогда родителям сказала другое? — Джинхван чувствует себя очень маленькой и глупой, потому что её начинают нагнетать первые минуты в Сеуле.  
— Ну, скажем так, мой отец и Мино-оппа очень не ладили в прошлом, — Чжунэ морщится и Джинхван честно не очень нравится то, что она слышит. Отец младшей уважаемый военный, возможно слегка суховатый и строгий, но очень хороший человек. А ещё это впервые, когда младшая зовёт кого-то оппой на памяти Джинхван. Ку Чжунэ начинает радостно махать кому-то, улыбаясь так солнечно и искренне, что старшая чувствует дурацкое желание сесть обратно в поезд. Навстречу им бежит довольно устрашающего (по мнению Хванни) вида парень: косуха, обилие пирсинга в ушах, драные джинсы и пара пластырей на лице. Джинхван смотрит на лиловые края кожи, выступающие за пластыри, и думает, что этот парень наверняка часто ходит с таким лицом. Чжунэ, впрочем, всё равно, она радостно обнимает друга (?) и бьёт кулачком в плечо.  
— Ты конечно не мог в другом виде явиться, умеешь первое впечатление произвести, — Джинхван видит, что младшая хоть и ворчит, но улыбка не сходит с её лица. И это почему-то очень злит. Парень смущённо чешет нос и переводит взгляд с подруги на Джинхван. И та, вопреки стеснительному характеру, упрямо смотрит в ответ.  
— Ты прости, если навел на мысли о том, что я бандюга, — бурчит парень, и протягивает руку, — Сон Мино.  
— Ким Джинхван, — девушка словно слышит со стороны свой голос и надеется, что ей только кажется, что он звучит строго, — если не бандит, то просто горячая голова?  
— Ну, да, это уже больше похоже на меня, — Мино смеётся, пожимая руку новой знакомой, и уже нахмурившись поворачивается к Чжунэ, — мы с отцом оба горячи на голову.

Джинхван недоуменно смотрит на подругу. У той улыбка на мгновение стягивается в поджатую полоску губ. Девушка хлопает друга по плечу и бросает ему «Обязательно расскажешь». После чего оба смотрят друг на друга каких-то пару секунд, а потом расцветают улыбками. Джинхван хочется кричать. Джинхван хочется топать ногами. Джинхван знает, что ведёт себя ну очень по-детски. Но она никак не может заглушить тот фонтан ужаса, бьющийся где-то глубоко в солнечном сплетении. Чжунэ берет Хванни за руку и тащит вслед за Мино, к его машине. Уже в салоне старшая говорит, что устала и хочет поспать. На самом деле ей просто не хочется чувствовать себя третьей лишней. Но вопреки своим ожиданиям, девушка действительно засыпает на плече у Чжунэ под её щебетание и глубокий смех Сон Мино.

***

Вторая половина дня оказывается на порядок лучше первой. Мино уезжает в мотель, как только подвозит девушек. Джинхван сначала приходит в ступор от этого факта, а потом Чжунэ объясняет, что тётя Мино держит мотель и парень помогает ей там. Хванни ловит себя на мысли, что вокруг этого парня слишком много не положительных факторов. И тем не менее после пары часов общения желание бояться и недолюбливать его пропадает. Слишком уж грустная у этого Сон Мино улыбка.

Квартира оказывается чем-то очень прекрасным. Чжунэ ворчит, что она маленькая и без евро-ремонта, но Джинхван пребывает в искреннем восторге. Небольшая студия, такая уютная, что Хванни уже представляет, как они с Чжунэ будут постоянно касаться друг друга кончиками пальцев, проходя мимо. Широкие подоконники и небольшой балкон с видом на широкую улицу заставляют старшую радостно улыбаться. Чжунэ даже отвлекается от разбора чемоданов и, усмехаясь, наблюдает за носящейся по квартире Хванни. И на очередном круге, когда Джинхван несётся обратно к балкону с кухни, младшая ловит свою девушку в объятия и падает с ней на диван. Ким визжит и хохочет в голос, а Чжунэ вопит что-то про монстра щекотки. И сама не замечает, как проворными пальцами забирается под чужую футболку.

У Джинхван смех застревает в горле. Она вцепляется пальцами в руки младшей, пытаясь остановить. Ногти Ку Чжунэ впиваются в нежную кожу, натянутую на слегка выпирающих рёбрах, и Хванни шипит. А когда длинные пальцы накрывают грудь поверх лифчика и сжимают, с губ Джинхван слетает хриплый задушенный стон. Который тут же переходит в разбивающий воздух всхлип. Чжунэ мгновенно останавливается. Ощущение горячих рук на коже пропадает и Джинхван, скатываясь на бок с подруги, закрывает глаза и отворачивается. Младшая обнимает со спины и шепчет тихое «Прости» в макушку Ким. И та нервно хихикает, подносит к губам ладонь Чжунэ и целует её, как бы говоря, что всё в порядке. Просто совсем чуть-чуть рано. Джинхван поворачивается к подруге и нежно целует её. Медленно и тягуче. И Чжунэ принимает и отвечает так же. Без напора. Девушки целуются, пока губы краснеют, а лёгкие просят передышку. Джинхван постоянно жмурится, потому что смотреть в пронзительные омуты тёмных глаз Ку Чжунэ — пытка.

У Чжунэ звенит телефон. Девушка не успевает снять вызов, как мама тут же начинает отчитывать девушку о том, что та не отзвонилась сразу по приезде. Джинхван резко срывается к своему телефону и набирает родителей. Папа Хвани лишь понимающе хмыкает в трубку, мол, ничего, малышка, большой город, много дел, много впечатлений. Джинхван вслушивается в родной голос и почему-то очень хочет улыбаться. С кухни доносится ворчливый голос Чжунэ. Из трубки подкалывает довольный отец и где-то на фоне слышно хохотушку маму. Ким Джинхван в этот самый момент чувствует себя легче ветра. Уверенность в новой жизни крепчает и наполнятся гелием, как воздушный шарик. Хванни радостно смеётся в трубку.

***

— Всё равно победит Сон Мино!

Воздушный шарик с гелием начинает сдуваться примерно на второй неделе жизни в Сеуле. Потому что мысли, которые Джинхван ещё в первый день убрала далеко-далеко, всплыли и назойливо бьются в голове болезненными импульсами. Сеул — родной город Чжунэ. И здесь она никогда не будет принадлежать одной лишь Хванни. Есть Сон Мино, который номер один в списке друзей. Есть какие-то Чихо и Югем, которые «классные ребята из нашей компашки». Есть Дженни и Чеён, которые могут болтать с Чжунэ, наверное, долбанную вечность. И совершенно внезапно есть Ким Ханбин, который почему-то загорелся желанием общаться, хотя в школе такого желания было не много. Джинхван быстро поняла, что стоит либо влиться скорее в компанию, либо смириться с тем, что Чжунэ частенько будет пропадать со своими друзьями. И Ким Джинхван честно всё понимает. Но природная стеснительность и интровертность создают какой-то бешеный микс с детской ревностью. А потому относительно быстро привыкнуть у Хванни получается только к Сон Мино, как ни странно. А Ханбина она и так с начальной школы знает. Собственно его они тоже знакомят с Сон Мино, и это оказывается, наверное, лучшим решением. Парни частенько проводят время вместе в постоянных дискуссиях и воплях на тему музыки, потому что «Хип-хоп рулит» и всё такое. Ким Ханбин даже становится фанатом Сон Мино номер один. И когда Джинхван любопытствует, почему, Чжунэ лишь хитро улыбается и тащит её не то в бар, не то в клуб.

Вот так Джинхван и оказывается в каком-то шумном прокуренном подвале. Рядом Ким Ханбин, который вопит о том, что Сон Мино победит, толпа, собственно, орёт о том же, а Хванни озирается, пытаясь найти свою девушку. Чжунэ, словно заслышав её мысли, тут же показывается в толпе, и машет старшей рукой, широко улыбаясь. И Джинхван с грустью отмечает, что и здесь абсолютно шикарная Ку Чжунэ на каблуках и коротком чёрном платье выглядит как рыба в воде. Младшая тащит Джинхван к барной стойке, где их уже ждёт скучающая Чеён. «Дженни на свидании с какой-то Джису» — всё, что слышит Джинхван, потому что толпа начинает реветь как безумная. Чжунэ улюлюкает, а Чеён заправски свистит, очень удивляя Хванни. И спустя несколько минут к девушкам присоединяются запыхавшиеся парни. Мино ерошит макушку Ханбина, и их подначивают Чихо и Югем.

— Прекрасная половина нашей компании пополнилась! — вопит У Чихо и слегка кланяется Джинхван. — Я польщен знакомству, принцесса.  
— Чихо, даже не смей подкатывать к моей девушке, — Чжунэ щурится и грозит другу наманикюренным пальчиком. — Я тебя сожру, ты же знаешь.  
— Прости, — Чихо пожимает плечами поворачиваясь к Джинхван, — я не смогу спасти тебя от дракона, принцесса.

Мино ржёт громко, на весь бар, и Джинхван улыбается немного скованно, но вполне искренне. Чжунэ обменивается колкостями с друзьями, пьёт какой-то алкогольный коктейль и отбивает пальцами ритм по барной стойке. В какой-то момент меняется плейлист и Югем радуется тому, что «наконец-то в этой дыре играет что-то для меня». Парень уносится на танцпол и тянет за собой сначала Чеён, но та лишь отмахивается и лезет в телефон, где её бомбит восторженными смс-ками Дженни. Тогда Югем почти виснет на Чжунэ и умоляет её станцевать с ним. Младшая улыбается виновато и Джинхван растерянно прислушивается к сигналам в своей голове. Но Сон Мино выталкивает друзей на танцпол.

Хванни отмечает, что Чжунэ невероятна прекрасна, окутанная музыкой, битом и всполохами света. А еще Ким Югем двигается так красиво и волшебно, что вместе с Чжунэ они выглядят совсем не так, как все вокруг. Слишком красивые и нереальные. Джинхван почему-то становится очень грустно и она думает, что наверное не стоило ей пить дурацкий коктейль. Девушка накидывает свою кожанку (снятую когда-то с плеча Чжунэ) и просит Ханбина передать девушке, что она ушла домой пораньше. Устала.

Джинхван бредёт по Хондэ и совершенно не ожидает, что Ким Ханбин догонит её. Парень говорит, что поздно уже, одной опасно, да и ему мол, стало тесновато в клубе. Они молчат, идут, вглядываясь в вывески и пёстрые группки самой разной молодёжи. Джинхван ловит себя на мысли, что Ханбин на данный момент наверное роднее всех ей в этом городе. Для него Сеул тоже слишком большой и чужой. Только вот у Хванни есть Чжунэ. А у Ханбина?

— Слушай, ты же вроде со всеми нашими контакты поддерживаешь, — начинает Ханбин тихо и Джинхван до скрипа сжимает край кожаной куртки.  
— Конечно. Я же староста. Уже думаю об организации встречи одноклассников после Рождества. Поедешь? — Джинхван смотрит на друга и тот лишь качает головой, поджимая губы.  
— Нет, родители поедут к бабушке, так что мне там нечего…  
— Он скучает по тебе.

Ханбин словно натыкается на стену из воздуха и застывает. Он поднимает на Джинхван взгляд, такой беспомощный и полный горечи, что держать контакт — словно выжигать себя. Но Хванни справляется. И тогда Ханбин тихо произносит только одно. «Поговори со мной». У него опущены плечи и в уголках сжатых губ скопилось столько боли, что Джинхван не выдерживает и приобнимает друга.

— Идём, у нас дома есть самые разные вкусные чаи, — девушка улыбается и Ханбин отвечает слабой пародией на улыбку.

***

Когда Чжунэ возвращается из бара, она видит курящего Ким Ханбина на скамейке у их дома. Девушка получила смс от Джинхван и знает, что парень был у них и ему срочно нужно было с кем-то поговорить. Не то чтобы Ку Чжунэ не понимала о чём. Или о ком. Девушка подходит к парню и тот выбрасывает почти истлевшую сигарету.

— Не знала, что ты куришь, — фыркает Ку Чжунэ.  
— Здесь начал, — отмахивает Ханбин, и машет на девушку, — иди, а то там не ложился ещё никто. Тебя ждёт.

У Чжунэ уголки губ вздрагивают от еле сдерживаемой улыбки. Осознание, что там, на четыре этажа вверх, её ждёт маленькая онни, греет где-то рядом с сердцем. Ханбин усмехается понимающе и по-доброму. Парень встаёт со скамейки, отряхивает джинсы и бросает на Ку Чжунэ долгий пронзительный взгляд.

— Будь к ней повнимательней. Береги её.  
— Без тебя знаю, — Чжунэ показывает бывшему однокласснику язык и тот фыркает, хлопая девушку по плечу. Он машет на прощанье и не спеша направляется к выходу со двора. Чжунэ в очередной раз отмечает, каким острым одиночеством пронизана чуть сгорбленная спина парня и поникшая голова.

Ку Чжунэ тихо открывает дверь квартиры. Стены залиты светом с улицы. Солнце только собирается показаться из-за горизонта, но уже достаточно светло, чтобы беспрепятственно пройти в кухню, не снеся ничего и не наступив на раскиданные вещи. Джинхван спит, сидя за столом на кухне. У мойки две кружки с нетронутым чаем. Чжунэ любуется своей девушкой. У Джинхван чёлка спадает на лицо и ресницы подрагивают. Младшая нехотя отворачивается, чтобы расправить диван и потом переложить туда девушку.

— Я люблю тебя.

Хриплый со сна голос разбивает тишину и Чжунэ замирает, вслушиваясь в гулкий стук собственного сердца. Она медленно оборачивается и улыбка сама собой расцветает на лице. Джинхван подпирает щеку ладонью и смотрит пристально. У неё во взгляде уверенности и тепла — на весь Сеул и на сотни лет. Чжунэ пересекает кухню и присаживается напротив, опирается локтями на стол и подбородком упирается в сцепленые пальцы. Девушки смотрят друг на друга, улыбаясь.

— Как поговорили? — Чжунэ кажется, что Джинхван в утреннем свете какая-то совсем волшебная, нереальная. Старшая грустно улыбается.  
— Как выяснилось, нам обоим это было нужно.

За окном сиреневое рассветное небо. Джинхван греется в объятьях Чжунэ, сидя на балконе, и ей кажется, что её новая прекрасная жизнь в Сеуле начинается именно с этого момента.


End file.
